


Dogs Will Be Dogs

by Deadly_Comedy



Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Guys' Night, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parody, Stupidity, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/pseuds/Deadly_Comedy
Summary: This is one Guys' Night that Miguel, Nacho and Wags will definitely regret and want to forget.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dogs Will Be Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaleEarwicker46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/gifts).



It was that time of the month again. And no, I'm not talking about _that,_ ya nasties. I'm talking about Guys' Night. This monthly even was something Miguel, Wags, and King Nacho always looked forward to. As much as they loved their feline mates, sometimes a dog just has to be be a dog. Right now, the trio were in King Nacho's palace. Now you might wondering: What pray tell could they be doing? What else? Well, let's see. Oh and just a random snippet, Nacho and Catterly have a shared MythTube channel and it's gonna get moronic.

"Okay, you have the camera set up?" Miguel asked.

"Done!" Wags said as he went to sit on the couch with his friends with a table set in front of them.

"Hey, everyone! It's me, King Nacho and I'm right here with Miguel and Wags and after you guys just spammed my social media pages, I'll finally agree to do this challenge." Nacho said to his viewers

"We're going to be playing 'Five Second Rule'. If you don't know what this is, we have this five-second timer and we have these cards. We each take turns starting this timer and having a question read to us and the first one to five points wins." Miguel explained with a gulp. "But, there's a twist."

"What's the twist?" Wags asked.

He got his answer when three of Nacho's guards came up behind them and put electric collars around their necks.

"Nacho, what is wrong with you?!" Wags exclaimed.

"You should be asking his subscribers that!" Miguel told him. "We get shocked every time we mess up. So, I'll go first, then you and then Nacho."

"Might as well." Wags sighed in defeat. "Can't believe I'm friends with you."

"Okay, Miguel. Your first one is: Name 3 percussion instruments." Nacho read before starting the timer.

"Umm, drum, triangle... cymbals." Miguel listed just as the time ran down.

"There's your first point." The Anubis King congratulated, giving his descendant the card, signifying the first point.

"Wags, your turn." Miguel said, pulling a card. "Name 3 things you do when nobody's looking."

"Get dressed... shower..."

Unfortunately, overthought it and ran out of time, resulting in him screaming in pain as the shocks ran through his body, knocking him to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Dude, how did that feel?" Nacho asked.

"What do you mean how do I feel?! I feel like I was shoved into a fuse box!" Wags barked, getting back on the couch. "And quit laughing; it's your turn. Name 3 pizza toppings."

"Pepperoni, sausage and... umm.."

He overthought as well, causing his to get shocked as his friends inadvertently laughed.

"You guys are cruel." He groaned, referring both his his friends and subscribers before turning back to Miguel and pulling the next card. "Name 3 news sources."

"Vulpine News, One Mythlandia News, and MaximumNews!" He exclaimed.

"Dang, you even said their full names." Wags said. "How are you so good at this?"

"I just really don't wanna get shocked." Miguel said. "Anyway, Wags, name 3 children's songs."

"Wheels on The Bus, Baa Baa Black Sheep, Bingo Was His Name-O." Wags answered hastily as he cheered in triumph. "Nacho, name automobile models."

"Model T, Continental Mark III and Country Squire!" Nacho exclaimed in victory. "Miguel, name 3 berries."

"Strawberry, blueberry and..."

Unfortunately for him, he ran out of time and was electrocuted.

"Oh my god, that hurts!" the young dog cried.

"Now you know our pain." The mayor told him.

"I wonder what the girls are up to." Nacho said.

**Meanwhile at Catterly's mansion...**

You'd think the girls would be a little smarter with their fun, but no. Felicity was on her knees and barfing into a bucket after her fellow felines tricked her into drinking a smoothie made from pickles, blue cheese, ranch and soy sauce.

"I can't breath in. It tastes so bad." She choked.

"I drank used cooking oil!" Snowball balked.

"You girls made me drink cough medicine and hot sauce." Catterly sharply reminded them.


End file.
